


Should've Been Us

by aeonouji



Category: BlazBlue, Guilty Gear
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly Ky going sightseeing, Multi, Poly!Ky, Post GGXRD Rev 2, Slight crossing over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonouji/pseuds/aeonouji
Summary: Ky goes "missing" to get away from it all.(11.20.17 happy birthday Ky ♡)





	1. A Lion's Bambino

“I need some time to myself.”  
“...”  
“Consider this a selfish request from an old friend.”  
The sleep slur in his tone is enough for Leo to feel bad. The bags under his eyes add weight. The constant yawning makes his chest feel heavy. Not to mention, his wife looks at him with more concern than she should. As if Ky would keel over at a moment’s notice of exhaustion.  
Ky smiles as he graciously takes his fourth cup of tea today. The smell of earl grey strong in the air. The slight tremble in the way he takes the saucer is the nail in the coffin. Leo caves in. Both he and Dizzy would certainly agree that Ky needed time away from Illyria. And, if he wanted to do that travelling alone then, so be it. He's certain if Ky asked, Leo would probably give the bambino the world before he let anything happen to Ky or his family.  
And if Ky needed time, then he would get it in spades.  
“Leo, please.”  
“A month or two, but you have to keep in contact.”  
“Thank you.”  
The weak smile he gets in return is more than enough for him. When he sees Ky off, he doesn't regret it at all. He even abides Ky’s request of not telling anyone not even Sol where Ky was going. And seeing Ky with short hair and a single duffle bag as he kisses his wife goodbye, he's fine with the decision.  
When he places the last kiss on Dizzy’s temple, he smiles wider this time and walks out the castle gates. With his civilian clothes and short hair, Ky looked like someone his age should. He looked like a young man without the weight of a kingdom on his shoulders.  
He doesn't regret not telling Sol that Ky was going to be travelling for a month or two alone as a means of vacation. He doesn't… he doesn't regret it. And when Sol comes kicking in his door three weeks into Ky’s secret vacation, he doesn't say a word. God, he hopes Ky is having a fun time. Or enjoying himself at least.  
He can handle Sol barking at him if Ky is at least enjoying himself and relaxing.

“How about some street food for the young traveller?”  
“Oh, thank you, how much?”  
“Free of charge for a young’un as handsome as you!”  
The elderly woman hands Ky bundle of food as he walks along the streets of Illyria. He was going to trek to a ways to Paris then see Kliff after what feels like decades. The bundle is abundant with hearty food he feels guilty just taking.  
He places a couple dollars into her hand and graciously thanks her for the food. He moves on quickly before she can give him back the money. Amongst the breads, fruit, and cooked meat, he can see a couple quick snacks. This seems a bit much for “street food”.  
“How ‘bout a drink to go with all that food?”  
“Thank you but-”  
“Ol Josephine gets the drop on me, she sure knows how to pick ‘em!” Confused, baffled, there are a plethora of words Ky is currently. He picks up one of the smaller quick snacks. A custard filled bread. It's good. He's glad he have the elderly woman money before he left.  
“I'm curious,” Ky began, “why are all the street vendors being so nice to me..?”  
“Hm? You look like the king did when he was younger!”  
Ah. He should have tried to hide himself better...


	2. A King's Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ky travels.  
> Sol finds him.

He always believed the first night is the most difficult. He didn't wake up at the sound of Dizzy humming a song she didn't remember the title to. He didn't wake up to the call of “your majesty” or to the smell of tobacco latent in the air as Sol downed the whiskey from the night before. He woke up to silence and firewood. The soft crackle from the inn’s loft was a sudden shock to his brain.  
The discomfort from hearing nothing but his own breathing was disquieting. The first day is always the most difficult. When the innkeeper sat beside him in the other chair.  
“We could have offered you a room boy.”  
“No,” he sits up with a grunt, “that couple needed it more than I did.” The innkeeper hands him a mug. He's familiar with the smell, it's dark. Coffee. The smell is strong and he'd much prefer tea but, declining such a gesture was rude. As the liquid hits his tongue he flinches. The taste is fine but, he didn't expect it to be scalding. The innkeeper laughs and glances from the fire to Ky.  
“Still the same as the you from the war.”  
“Pardon?”  
The aged man looks back at Ky with fond recollection. A smile graces his face and the smile lines are there. The man was in his fifties. Ky was twenty-five now, so when he was eighteen this man would have been in his thirties. The man sips at his coffee.  
“Captain Frederick, believe I served under you for a good couple ‘a years.” He could see it. The man who had a “lady waitin’ on me and we got a kid on the way” as he put it. A man who had served well and was discharged with honor. He nearly lost his left arm and leg until Ky stepped in and kicked the gear’s teeth in. A near brush with death and Ky was tired of seeing good men die that day. He would always hand Ky coffee in the mess hall. One sugar and cream, just like he always had it. Ky liked his a little sweeter though.  
Samuel Frederick, was his name. Ahh, now he remembered.  
“Is my face that memorable?”  
“Wife nearly dropped to her knees at your pretty face.”  
“Apologies.”  
He smiles. His duffle bag rests at his feet serving as a makeshift footrest. His jacket hung over the head of the chair. The unsettling feeling gone now that Samuel was sitting beside him.  
Yes, the first night is difficult, but old friends make it less hard.

The feeling returns on the second night. His bed acting as his tether to differentiate the real from the nightmare. Seeing Samuel had brought back nightmares. The screams of agony because of a late decision. The dead bodies. Constantly replaying in his head.  
“I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…” He murmurs to himself. These episodes needed to just cease. He could carry the burden of lives on his shoulders. He could play the martyr. He'd be more than willing to do it all if the nightmares would stop.  
The crickets chirp outside his window. If the first is difficult then, the second is pain. He falls back asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow once more.  
He leaves the town and is on the border of France on the third day. In the distance he can see a slightly larger town than the one before. The town is bustling with activity. The vendors try to beckon him over cheerfully. The footsteps of the people on cobblestone is calm and hectic.

As he walks to a nearby cafe, he doesn't notice the blur of red that passes him. The angry red blur that happens to take notice of him and the sword strapped at his side. The red blur that follows a few steps behind because he swears it looks like who he's looking for.  
“Ah, good morning, I'd like a chai tea if you don't mind.”  
“We'll have it out in a moment.”  
Damn, his French is fucking rusty. The kid smiles as he orders some food and pays. The barista hands him his stupid tea and the angry red blur waits in line behind him. And when Ky turns around to leave with his breakfast, he doesn't take notice. He does however, bump into him.  
“Apologies.”  
Sol grunts. He's fucking pissed. Did Ky actually fucking leave to go sightseeing? Because, Sol is going to drag him back to Illyria if that's the case. As Sol orders himself a coffee, he can hear Ky talking to other patrons. An elderly couple.  
“Does he not live in this town anymore?”  
“He lives out on the edge of town, keep heading north until you find a small manor with lilies in front.”  
“Thank you.”  
As the door opens, Sol takes his coffee and follows Ky. The kid is relatively tall, but Sol isn't used to the new haircut. Or the casual clothes. Ky blends in with the crowd. It would be damn tough to find the kid if it weren't for the sword he had at his waist.  
Ky turns the corner into an empty street. Then, when Sol turns the same corner, Ky is nowhere to be seen. Sol curses under his breath and steps back into the main street.

Ky sighs as he peeks out from behind a trashcan. He didn't expect Sol to come all the way to France, or for him to leave Illyria for that matter. He had nearly panicked when he bumped into Sol at the cafe. Ky stands upright and leaves in the opposite direction. Now he had to avoid Sol.  
He follows the back roads until he finds a small house on the near edge of town. A couple of homes lined the road. To think Kliff would leave this place in Ky’s name. Well, he did remember Kliff telling him he was always welcome. And, hopefully, the key he was given still worked.  
When Ky walks up the small hill, he can see Sol standing in front of Kliff’s home. Hurriedly, Ky hides in the nearby bushes. Sol must have overheard Ky asking around. What horrible timing. Ky circles around the back.  
“Kliff.”  
He's sitting in the back reading in a chair. The light breeze turns the pages. The smell of newly made tea in the air as Ky walks closer. Kliff looks like he hasn't aged a day. This feels like home. A comfort washes over Ky as he walks closer. Hesitant and struggling to find the words.  
“I was expecting you to come in with Sol.”  
“Ah, well, I need to hide from him for a moment…”  
Ky looks away embarrassed. How to explain why he's avoiding Sol. He was sorting out his feelings..? Ky rubs the back of his neck. Kliff takes his duffle bag and leads Ky inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw you're trying to go on a travel of self discovery but the guy you're crushing on/ trying to figure out if he likes you keeps showing up and you end up getting distracted.


	3. A Man's Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ky struggles.  
> Sol found.

Hesitance.  
Pure and simple hesitance kept Ky from coming downstairs to join Sol and Kliff. He didn't have much to unpack. And He had caused a bit of trouble for Kliff. That trouble being in the form of having him go to a neighbor, asking for a female change of clothes for his “daughter come to visit”, and pretend like he wasn't Ky Kiske to a man who came to Paris alone to drag him back. The bad facade of disguising himself as a girl named “Kylie” didn't really do much. The whole scenario troubling in itself.  
He would gladly change out of the clothes if Sol personally calls him out on his bluff. Distaste filled his mouth as he thought back upon the introduction as his new alias.  
“Kliff, I heard someone at the d-”  
“Sol, this is a distant niece of mine.”  
“Ky-- uh, Kylie Undersn, how do you do?” He curtsies in the skirt. The near stumble probably sticks out to Sol.  
“Sol. ‘s a pleasure beautiful.” Ky did not blush.  
“You probably use that on all the girls.” His voice didn't crack. Sol grins at him. Sol was not a fool enough to fall for this half-baked scheme. He was groaning inside. Sol blinked at him for a moment. God, Ky was never able to read the man confidently. Sol looked so...nonplussed? Did Ky, by chance, do something wrong? He panics. Coyly tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, he walks back up to his room. He did not trip up the stairs.  
When he shuts the door behind him, Ky groans again for the umpteenth time. He hopes the night passes by smoothly. He sits down on the bed and stares out of the window thinking of what to do next.  
It does not go smoothly.  
Kliff had called Ky down for dinner. It was simple, a creamy soup with vegetables that went down well. And, a side of bread from the food given to Ky earlier. They sit down to eat and chat. The chatter more focused on Kliff than on Ky. He's enraptured with a story of a near tackle from one of the neighbors for a piece sold at a market of sorts.

“Josephine nearly got the jump on me!”  
It's been awhile since Ky has laughed genuinely. The smile doesn't fade from his face as he finishes his meal. The spoon scrapes against the bowl as he places it down.  
“Are or were you and Sol finally romantically inclined?” Ky chokes on the small pieces of bread he had just begun to chew. He takes a moment to process, stop chewing, then clears his throat when the bread flies into the wrong pipe. Struggling with properly having his brain and body work in tandem, he downs his glass of water. Desperate, he covers his mouth with his hand as he clears his throat one final time. “I'm sorry?” He sputtered.  
“I'm sure nearly everyone in the Holy Order wanted you two to be lovers,” Kliff explains, “to run away from the war because your ‘secret love for each other’ was stronger than your will to fight.” Ky struggles to process. Nervously, he tries to dodge the conversation completely.  
“Sol hasn't come down yet,” He babbles, “I'll bring him dinner!”  
He readies food for Sol onto a tray and carries it up to him. Ky’s mind begins to wander. He and Sol together. In a romantic sense. The notion isn't unimaginable… for Ky. As a young teen turned commander, he did have unrequited feelings for the fire-user. Unwilling to meet his eyes, struggling to keep himself in control. Essentially, for a good couple of years, Ky had developed unrequited feelings. Those feelings died when Ky fell in love with Dizzy. No, that isn't totally true. Ky’s feelings for Sol were buried when he fell in love with Dizzy. Then when he saw Sol again, those feelings were fanned. So, being romantically inclined with Sol wasn't implausible.  
He balances the tray in his hand as he knocks on the door. Sol’s room was right across. The door opens to reveal a shirtless and pantsless Sol. Ky shrieks and glances away. Nervous, Ky shoves the tray at Sol. The thumping of his heart was probably blatant enough for Sol to see it beating out of his chest. He could even feel the flush on his face. Heavens, he must have been given away. Oh right, he was still pretending to be a girl. He stutters, “Have you no decency in front of a lady?!” His eyes shut tight. Flustered, rethinking about his feelings, and now Sol shirtless was at the front of his mind.  
He rushes back to his room. He must seem like such an idiot in front of him.

Comfort comes in waves as he walks out of the bathroom warm. A towel hangs around his neck as he decides whether or not wearing pants is required for sleeping tonight. The decision turns to compromise as he puts on a pair of briefs. Ky leaves the top three buttons of his shirt undone. Comfortable, he sits on the bed and sits cross-legged in the middle of the soft mattress. Slowly, he presses his back to the wall. His eyes move from the window to the book left on the nightstand.  
A romantic novel of a young boy getting pulled along by a man he slowly falls in love with. The two travel the world as the young boy doesn't have much time left until he has to marry for his kingdom. Then, when their journey is nearly over, the young royal realizes how much he loves the man he travelled with. Ky can absolutely relate to the protagonist. So much so the spine of the book is worn. Page upon page dog-eared as days went by. Atop of that book is another. A cautionary novel about luxury. If he remembered correctly, it was from the 1920s. He had just started to read it. As Ky reaches for the top book, a knock hits his door.  
Slowly, he gets up from the bed and places the towel on the nearby chair. He felt relaxed. “Just a moment,” he calls. As he opens the door, relaxation crumbles into slight unease. He was honestly expecting Kliff.  
“Sol.”  
“Got a sec Ky?”  
“To barge in on a lady like this?” Was his falsetto still fine, he wasn't sure per se. All he knew was that, if his voice would crack then it should. Just to call him out on his own idiocy. Regardless, he keeps up the horrible mask.  
“Cut the act,” Sol snaps, “lemme in.”  
Ky Kiske was truly struggling on a lovely night like this. It is to no fault but his own. There are no excuses either. He was in this position from his own foolish hubris. Ky moves aside to let Sol come in. He is just speechless. He wasn't even dressed properly. His briefs disappeared underneath his sleeping dress shirt and his hair was probably still wet. He was essentially a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> getting back into the flow of things...hopefully none of it ends up as shit.


	4. A King's Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sol sleeps.  
> Ky runs away *again*.

It's tense in the most worse sense of the word. Ky sits at the foot of his bed while Sol sits in the chair next to the bed. Shirtless but wearing pants. Thankfully. Ky sits up with legs closed and feet firmly on the wood floor. Sol slouches in the chair. This is horrible.  
Then, a knock on his door.  
“Come in.”

“Ky have you seen Sol--” Kliff opens the door to see Sol and Ky facing each other. Awkward and tense. The first person to speak is Kliff. It looks like he's got some not so great news to tell. “Ah, well, it seems we're having another guest and I'll have to ask a favor of you to stay the night with Ky.”  
Ky is not screaming and raging inside his head. He smiles and nods. Sol grunts and waits for Kliff to close the door secure before he speaks. But Ky gets under his blankets and turns away from Sol. His face to the wall.  
They were going to get nowhere like this. And Sol wants to know why Ky left on his own for a private journey. And not tell anyone about it. Ever informative Ky only told that damn lion chump and his own wife. All that private talk they had about being trustworthy acquaintances was a load of bull then.  
Fuck, why was Sol so pissed? It's not even that big a deal. Ky isn't a brat anymore. Sol should be glad, once he gets it outta his system he'll never get on Sol’s case about bounty hunting then. Travelling around while simultaneously dragging around his son and teaching him the ropes. One person out of his hair about his lifestyle. Why was he pissed then?  
No one talking his ear off. No lecture. Hell, he's pretty damn sure this is the most peace and quiet he's gotten all week. So, what's got him like this, like he's wound up and nothing except answers are gonna satiate it. Whatever it is, it's Ky-related he knows that much.  
“Ky.”  
“Awful talkative now of all days,” he hears Ky mumble. He's pretty sure if he mentioned Ky’s tone now, the kid would apologize for it then shut up. Then back to square one for him. Whatever. Now or never.  
“Gotta ask,” he begins, “why the sudden running away, it's too late for cold feet now boy.” Ky doesn't answer immediately. He turns to face Sol and doesn't respond for another moment. He hates when the kid is like this. He can see the cogs turning to drudge up the best excuse. He always did it when he had to explain a Sol related explosion or damage report with a last minute half-truth. His lips purse. He glances away from the person speaking then back. No one bothered to call him out on it. Probably because they assumed he had momentary flashbacks and hesitated at mentioning the violence. Sol always knew otherwise.  
“...nothing that concerns… you,” comes the hesitant and slow response. Blue eyes glance up to meet his once, twice, a third time. He turns back to face the wall but stops. He stares at the ceiling. The cogs are turning in his head again. The rusted cogs that he's hardly used, Sol secretly calls them “Ky’s motive and impulse to lie”. When the cogs turn he can tell immediately despite his getting better at hiding it.  
“I'm not lying to you when I say that,” he adds. His eyes wide. He shifts again. The kid is nervous or trying damn hard to lie through his teeth. All Sol has ever seen on Ky’s face are negative emotions and the occasional miniscule glimmer of a smile. He's more fluent in Ky’s body language than his facial language, if he were to be honest. He probably shouldn't be proud of it. When he sees Ky sit up with the balls of his feet pressed firmly on the floor. He's willing to talk just not at the current moment.  
“I have…absolutely and entirely no reason to lie to you about this,” Another tell Ky has, biting the inside of his bottom lip as he speaks. He'd lose all his money in cards the first round of the first game. Not to mention the hesitance after the first two words. No reason for him to skirt around it. Sol stands from his chair then goes to lean against the wall. If he doesn't want to confess, Sol has two options. One, pin Ky to the bed and threaten to make a move on him if he doesn't tell. He frowns at the option. He might get a black eye defended by the claim of self-defense. No good then. Two, wait for the morning.  
Hesitant, he opens his mouth to respond. Nothing-- not even the right words to form the sentence come out. He just sits at the foot of the bed. Ky moves closer to the wall, he probably was preparing himself to sleep with a man in such close quarters. Only one bed after all. Sol turns to look at Ky. “‘Got all the time in the world for you to tell me, so, how about next time you just take me along so I don't gotta hear it from your brat.”  
“Is that a promise for next time or just pillow talk?” Never pegged Ky as having a sense of humor. He can hear the light playfulness as he turns to see Ky’s back. The slight shake of his shoulders as he chuckles at his own remark almost makes him-- no, Ky is not that word. Sol turns away and closes his eyes.

It's honestly his cowardice to face Sol that's making him sneak away in the middle of the night. He carefully crawls away and out of bed. Sol had wrapped an arm around him in his sleep. Endearing as it was to know, he wasn't ready to confess. Maybe in another week, or never. Never is and always was an option. He grabs his belongings as quietly as he can manage. The floorboards creak as he walks out the bedroom door and shuts it behind him.  
After he's sure he's in the clear, he walks over to the bathroom to change into more suitable clothes. He's practically mastered packing and making clothes compact by now. Fully dressed and ready to leave, he's greeted by Kliff reading a book with a cup of tea. “Leaving so soon?”  
“Unfortunately.”  
“Why not stay until breakfast?”  
The thought is pleasant. He would love to take the time but, he has to go. He shakes his head and smiles. A sad tone drips from his voice, “It's just-- I need to sort things out about my feelings...” He's sure Kliff immediately understands. He receives an almost fatherly hug as he leaves. He returns it before he puts his shoes back on.  
“Thank you for everything.”

When Sol wakes up, there's no warmth nestled in his side. His face is buried in a pillow rested against the wall. But, there's no blonde hair that smells like honey and something else. No warm skin or cold frigid feet. No sleepy groans of protest. As he searches the room bleary eyed, he can see hide nor hair of Ky. Not even a scent indicating he recently woke up and was helping Kliff with something.  
Frustrated, he gets dressed and tries to run after Ky. Too pissed now to try and get an answer out of Ky when he finds him. No, he's going to drag Ky’s ass back to Illyria and punch the answers he wanted out. He grabs his shit and stomps down the stairs and makes it to the entrance. Kliff stops him. Great.  
He glares at the old man. He doesn't have time for this. Ky could be in another fucking country by now. All because Sol thought the kid could stay out put enough in one place to sleep. Kliff moves aside eventually. Sol all but shoves him aside to rush past him. He's gotta catch up. Where would Ky go now? Fuck, he doesn't even know.

When he exits the train, a young blonde in a royal blue uniform holds up a sign with his name. Sword at his hip and bag in hand, he approaches her. She looks rather anxious. Candy green eyes dart from person to person. Beside her, another young woman, a brunette this time, clad in a black cloak. He can see a tail poking out.  
The brunette points Ky out amongst the crowd and makes a beeline for him. She pulls the blonde girl along with her. The two seem to be good friends based off how friendly their chatter looks. The brunette has a cheery demeanor from what he can tell. “Excuse me, are you former Commander Ky Kiske?” It's been quite a while since he's heard someone refer to him with a formal title while he wasn't “on the job”. It's a sort of breath of fresh air. Well, at least, he thinks so.  
He blinks for a moment. He tries to push out the right words, “I...erm, that depends on who is asking.”  
Both women hold up NOL branch IDs. Right, Kagutsuchi and the Hierarchical Cities are more strict with their higher class citizens. These two must be his escorts. “Uhm, Your Majesty, we’ll be escorting you to the Kagutsuchi Branch per the request of Sir Leo Whitefang.” He was pretty sure this was Leo’s way of saying Kagutsuchi and the other cities are perfect for taking a break and relaxing. At least, he thinks so. Ky nods and follows the girls.  
Eventually after miles upon miles of stairs and pathways, they make it to the double doors. The brunette, who introduced herself on the way as Makoto Nanaya, parts ways with her friend. Noel Vermillion, the blonde, bids her friend farewell and had Ky follow her.  
Noel seemed nice. Shy, and squirrelly-- Ky had to quietly chortle at his own poor pun, in context it was probably really bad-- but, still a nice girl who tried her best to follow rules and regulations. It wasn't as if the walk was entirely lacking in entertainment either. Both girls were very sociable and very fun to talk to. Noel just seemed a little less willing to talk to Ky for some reason. They walk down a straight linoleum hall leading to another set of double doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im trying my best.  
> let me know what you think! (pft, I keep forgetting to say that) also sorry for oocness...


	5. A Gear's Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sol is pissed.  
> Ky runs away (again.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Ky.  
> Posted a day before his birthday.

Sol was going to fucking beat the shit outta Ky. He woke up to an empty bed and no trace of Ky. The kid ran out while he was sleeping. Fuck. He's still so goddamn pissed off by that. He climbs up the trail angrily.  
The trail opens up to reveal a bustling city. The chatter and bustle of the streets of this place make him forget why he was so upset. Civilization that didn't embody Ky entirely. He walks down and into the city. Crowded and loud, odds are he would have a tough time finding one blonde kid in a crowd of millions of people. Or, that's what he thought before he sees two blondes and a brunette. The two blondes are dragged along by the brunette. The male blonde lingers a step behind the two girls. And Sol finds himself compelled to follow.  
Call it a hunch but, people were either glaring or glancing at the girls in uniform. Odds are, they're the authorities around here. Here being a mountainous city in the middle of goddamn Thailand. And the male was probably Ky. Sword was the same and same haircut. “If you're going to be around for a while you should absolutely see if you can grab a bite around here!”  
“She's right Commander Kiske,” he hasn't heard that in ages, “There's a restaurant that serves the best jellyfish!” Ky smiles and adjusts his bag. He glances around nervously. He has all the reason to. Sol is going to hurt him when he gets his hands on him. He locks eyes with him and his eyes widen. He's urging the blonde girl. And then, he loses them in the crowd. For fuck’s sake, Ky can't keep doing this. Sol follows three steps behind them.

Shit, shit, shit, shit. He didn't expect Sol to get here so quickly..! He went from France to Thailand for heaven's sake. He didn't even think Sol would think of chasing him this far. He wasn't ready to face him either.  
“Let's hurry shall we, I'm feeling awful tired from the trip here, perhaps sightseeing could wait until tomorrow?” He urges Noel and Makoto. And he's sure Makoto notices his unease. She nods and quickens her pace as she weaves through the crowds. Ky glances back occasionally to see if Sol is still tailing them. And when he can barely see the spiked brown hair, he sighs. Finally gone.  
He really does hate this. Avoidance, that is. The crowd's chatter blocks out what is probably Sol telling people to move out of his way. “Oi, kid, get back here-!” He never did like being called that. So, he practically breathes a sigh of relief when he can't hear a gruff voice calling out at him. And then, they're in front of the hotel he'll be staying at. The girls bid him farewell, and he can't help but flop onto his bed the instance he unlocks the door. Ky nudges the door shut. He could afford to sleep today. He strips himself of his clothes as he makes his way to under the covers.  
He doubts Sol will find him so quickly, so he plans out his day for tomorrow. He could find breakfast, then wander around, afterwards, he would try finding a place with a nice tea and sweets. As he thinks about tomorrow more, his eyes start to flutter shut. And he drifts off.


	6. A Child's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5.5- Ky celebrates in a dream.  
> Sol brought flowers.

Amongst the pitch black, he sees a small child. Blonde hair, fair skin, and normal clothes. The child is sobbing. And he has a feeling he knows why. He can tell from both of the little one's scraped knees and scratched palms. The child is lost and hurt. Ky walks over to them. Then suddenly, black changes to color.  
Pitch black ground turns into dirt roads with grass sides. The black nothingness turns into a small town. The bustle of a town fills his ears instantly.  
“Are you lost, little one?”  
“I was playing an, and got lost in the crowd,” the child hiccups. Blue, almost sapphire but not quite, eyes stare back at him. And he's at a loss. He was never excellent with children. He never knew what to do if they cried. He didn't know at the orphanage, and he didn't know now.  
So, he takes a knee and takes the child’s small hands into his own. He's afraid of touching the little one. Out of fear of making things worse. Then, he remembers a vague memory of his mother cheering him up. She would take his hands into hers. Just like he did with the little one.  
He blows slightly on the scratches and places a light kiss on them. Just like she did. Then she would chant a “magic spell" to make the pain go away. “Pain, pain, go away!”  
Then she would lightly hold his hands in hers. Then she would blow into their hands together. And the little one's hiccups stop and they giggle.  
“Do you know where your home is from here?”  
“Mhm...can we go together?”  
“Shall we go, then?” As Ky takes the child's hand, they lead the way pulling Ky along. And they reach a small home, a flight of stairs leads up to the door. Then, they reach into their shirt for a key attached to the leather strap around their neck. They let Ky in, and he's almost hesitant to go in. But the child pulls him in. And both their focuses zeroes in on the lone cake on the table. The child reads the note aloud.  
“Ky, mommy and daddy had to run some errands, save mommy and daddy cake.”  
The child goes into the kitchen to rummage for something as Ky takes a seat at the table. When the young Ky comes back, they return with five regular candles. Ky places the candles in neatly for the little one. Then, goes into the kitchen to light a sixth candle and use it to light the others.  
“And one for good luck,” the two say in unison. Young Ky smiles and hums happy birthday to himself. And Ky takes it upon himself to sing it. A child deserves to feel special on their birthday.  
“Happy birthday to you,  
Happy birthday dear Ky,  
Happy birthday to you!”  
He sings as young Ky blows out the candles. And the happy laughter comes back like a chime. Ky claps as the candle smoke dissipates into the air and he goes to search for a knife and plates. Young Ky grabs three plates and forks while Ky cuts the cake evenly. Curious, Ky glances over to the third empty chair. Who else could be coming?  
“Sol always comes to see me,” young Ky explains, “he brings books and stories always!” Ky glances out the window with young Ky. And sure enough, a brunet comes into view and knocks on the door. Upon closer inspection, he's carrying a bouquet of flowers and something behind his back. Young Ky goes to happily open the door and Sol walks over to Ky with the white roses. The wrapper is blue with white designs with a white lace ribbon holding everything together. Young Ky tugs on Sol’s sleeve as Sol hands him the two picture books he has. Young Ky runs off happily to read them.  
“This feels like a dream.” Ky sighs.  
“‘cause it is.” Sol remarks. He cuts out a slice of cake for Ky and one for himself. Despite the fact that Sol isn't a fan of sweets. He still found it endearing how he tried.  
“I know,” Ky notes sadly, “I don't want to wake up, but, I'll have to.” He smiles weakly. He takes the plate and pokes into the cake. A spongy cake with fresh fruit and fresh cream. This really was a dream then. This was the exact cake he had on the birthday before Gears attacked his hometown. He's been too scared to have it since then. But Sol holds onto his hand lightly. His ochre eyes watch Ky blink back and he releases his hold. Sol leans forward instead. He can't feel the weight of the lips pressed against his forehead but the sentiment is still there.  
“Happy Birthday Ky.”

The damn matter took until midnight to get settled. Leo called in and told Sol where Ky was staying. He even let the staff know Sol would be staying in Ky’s room as well. So now, he had no reason not to kick his ass. Until, cue audible groan or sigh, he sees the goddamn date. November 20th. He spent a whole day pissed only for it to end up being Ky's birthday. He even saw a florist nearby and begrudgingly bought some flowers. All they had left were cheesy romantic birthday flowers. Roses and chrysanthemum should do the trick, probably. Actually, he asks them to add in Casablanca lilies and a couple gladiolus as well.  
And now here he was getting stares from people whispering and quietly cheering him on as he knocks a couple of times on Ky's door. When he doesn't get an answer he comes in using his key. And frankly, he's surprised at the trail of clothes leading to a practically naked Ky sleeping curled into himself on the bed. He kept the hoodie he had on earlier but wasn't wearing any pants. The rest of the room is clean. Sol places down the flowers and closes the door. He's damn tired but there's only one bed. He'll take a quick rest then he'll put the flowers in water.  
Sol nudges Ky over to one side as he sleeps on the other. The bed is big enough for two people anyways. But then, Ky goes and cuddles into him. Sol can't exactly push him off for a multitude of reasons. Too many to list off. So he just lets it happen. He can make sure Ky can't run off while Sol’s got him like this.  
“Happy Birthday Ky.”

When he wakes up, he's awake to the smell of food and flowers. Ky is nowhere near him, and he opens his eyes to the kid walking in with two cups. One smells like coffee and the other tea. He notices the flowers are in water, and the room is cleaned up.  
“You're awake.”  
“Yeah.”  
“I was only planning on using this room for a couple of days,” Ky explains, “too much hassle to go back and forth for food.” He hands Sol one cup and places the other down. He walks over to the bathroom and tosses Sol a towel. A cue for him to clean up no doubt. Ky pulls the food out from the bags on the table and opens them up.  
“I didn't want any freebies, well, too late now,” he groans. Sol walks off to shower. But he stops because Ky could be waiting for him to be unguarded and then book it. So, he ends up leaving the door ajar. He's gotta be able to hear what's going on outside the bathroom.

Ky could just walk out. He could just walk out, and then stay elsewhere. But, he's really tired and starving. So, he ended up going to buy food and drinks. He had put the flowers in water when he woke up, and almost hit his head on the nightstand when he fell backwards in seeing himself cuddled up against Sol.  
He'll just have to deal with this situation until he can find a place he can rent out for a month. Or however long he was planning on staying in Kagutsuchi. He sighs and unpacks the food. Jellyfish, stir fry, veggies, for him. He really just took whatever for Sol. And he hopes that he doesn't get maimed for leaving the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Ky.


End file.
